


Tension in Timber

by LionessRinoaVIII



Series: SMAA Collection [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben Wa Balls, Companion Piece, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, One Shot, POV First Person, Parent Quistis Trepe, Parent Zell Dincht, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Slow Burn, Timber - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zell Dincht Being Zell Dincht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII
Summary: Quistis and Zell have an interesting family dinner with Ma Dincht, in which Zell has coerced his wife into bringing the Ben Wa balls out to play. Shameless sex!
Relationships: Zell Dincht/Quistis Trepe
Series: SMAA Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765453
Kudos: 2





	Tension in Timber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xadrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadrea/gifts).



I was trembling that evening as I stood barefoot in my kitchen, distracting myself with the picturesque splotches of strawberry clouds that mingled with the orange sky beyond the window. My hands were soaked in dishwater, and I absentmindedly wiped them on a rag as I overheard the conversation that filled the room behind me. Ma had noticed that sweat had taken residence upon my brow, and I fought a deep internal shudder as her kind, maternal voice scolded my husband.

“I didn’t raise ya to let a woman slave a way at your expense, Zell! Help her with the damn chores, she cooked us a meal.”

I turned quickly, waiving her off with a gesture as I slapped my face with a cheesy smile. I didn’t want Zell’s Ma to get the wrong idea. Zell was a wonderful husband and an even better father. I wasn’t a bit tired, and the filthy mischief that danced in his sky-blue eyes told me he was enjoying himself aplenty. “No, Mrs. Dincht, it’s okay. Zell cooked and cleaned last night, it was my turn.”

That seemed to pacify her a little, though she still glared at her boy as our two-year-old son clamored to hop into his grandmother’s lap. “Quistis, dear, you are far too polite. You’ve been married to my son for twelve years, you can call me Laurel, or Ma will do just fine.”

I forced myself to hold the smile, though I could feel myself wearing down. I loved Zell’s mother with all that I was, she had been so gracious to me, allowing me to be part of her family. But I needed her to leave, my entire body felt as if it were being licked by flame. I could feel the pressure of the two metal balls inside me increasing with each passing moment, and it was becoming unbearable. “Demyx, sweetheart, tell your Nana you love her, it’s time for bed.”

My precious toddler’s face scrunched at the very idea that Ma wouldn’t be living here forever. The full lips that belonged to his father wobbled as he threatened me with tears, but his grandmother pulled him up against her chest and squeezed him with all her might. “Now, Demy. Don’t give your Mama any trouble on my account. You know I’ll be right back over here for dinner next week, like we always do.” She promised. Zell was very close to his parents, and Ma always came to have family dinner with us once a week. She had moved all the way to Timber to follow Zell’s career, it was the kind of love I’d always hoped for from my parents and never received.

Demyx’s crystal eyes brimmed with tears, but he listed to his Nana, like he always did. That boy loved her more than anything in the world, and she ate it up. I could tell she missed having a little boy running around. Our triplets, Amethyst, Ruby, and Barret, were all engaged in a heated competition on their handheld gaming consoles around our dining room table, not paying attention to anything, and our eldest, Garnet, hadn’t yet returned from Garden. Zell glared at the triplets, folding his arms across his chest as I pried poor  Demyx from his grandmother’s bosom. “Kids, you could put the game up for two seconds and kiss Ma goodbye.” 

Despite how stern Ma and Pa had been in raising Zell, grandbabies were apparently a different animal entirely, and Ma looked offended that her son dare raise his voice at our children. “Don’t you yell at my little  ones; they’re getting a little old for Grandma kisses I’m sure. I’m just happy to see them.” In spite of her own words, she walked around and placed a tender kiss to the tops of each of their heads before she headed toward the door. “Bye-bye my sweet boy! I love you!” Ma blew a kiss and Zell grinned. 

“I love you too, Ma!” 

Ma had been talking to  Demyx , and I tried hard not to laugh at my husband, though his mother didn’t dare correct him. She waved goodbye and shut the door behind her, disappearing into the cool evening air. “I wish Garnet had been here to see her grandma.” 

Zell shrugged. “Eh, she’s seventeen now. She has a lot of responsibility at Garden, I’m sure she and Noctis stayed late to practice together. They’ve been getting ready for the  SeeD exam.” 

I rolled my eyes. Zell was so  naive . She was out  frolicking with Noctis Leonhart alright but training is  _ not  _ what they were doing. I had been a  seventeen-year-old girl once, and I noticed the way that she looked at him. I wasn’t stupid. The thought brought my attention back to the sweet ache that was pulsating between my legs and I had to stifle a moan. These kids had to go to bed now, or I was going to die. “Misty, Ruby, Barret, go play outside. Come in and go to bed when your sister gets come, am I clear?”

Ruby and Barret didn’t need to be told twice, they liked riding their bikes around the neighborhood, especially since Squall and  Rinoa’s kids, Julia, Rosie, and Noctis, only lived a few blocks down from us. Amethyst on the other hand was not very outdoorsy, and she’d rather curl up with a good book than go get stuck in trees with her siblings. Her wide blue eyes begged me for mercy, and I smiled at her as I nodded toward her bedroom. “Go read or write your stories, Misty. Just give your father and I some alone time, okay? You don’t have to go out.”

Zell was putting  Demyx to bed while I redirected the  triplet's attention, and by the time we regrouped in our bedroom I was panting like a whore. He’d made me wear these damn balls inside of me since before Ma had arrived for dinner, and if I didn’t get touched  soon I was going to explode. I was mildly  embarrassed as I rolled my panties down my thighs. My legs were wet and sticky from the arousal that had been pooling there for hours. I was so horny that it hurt, and I couldn’t peel my clothes off fast enough. My orange halter was off in seconds, and Zell laughed at me as he tugged at his belt. “Someone is eager.” 

I growled, kicking my skirt from my ankles and braiding my long blonde hair down my back quickly. I knew the drill, Zell liked something to tug on. Every step I took toward him pressed the steel balls harder against my cervix and wetness squelched out of me and down my legs as I made a quick grab for his hardening cock. He hissed at the sudden contact as I massaged his balls through his jeans, and I pressed my body against his own as I leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Eager is an  understatement . Are you going to fuck me or not?”

My words seemed to go straight to Zell’s dick and it twitched alive in my hand. I jerked his pants and boxers down his legs, and he stepped out of them as he hoisted me into his arms as if I were weightless. A bright boyish smile lit his face as he flung me down on the bed, tearing the rest of his clothes off as he shimmied up my body. I rolled over for him, wiggling my ass in his face as I  instinctively bucked at the sensation of cool air hitting my steaming sex. Zell had left his gloves on, and he coiled my braid around one hand to steady himself as he used the other to slip two fingers inside me. “Jesus,  Quisty . Those balls really did the trick, eh?” 

I turned purple, my face burning hot as I felt his mouth coil lovingly around my asshole. He poked his tongue inside my ass with ease, continuing to finger me as he did so. His long fingers jammed at the balls and I yelped, tears rolling down my cheeks as I begged him not to play with me. Now was not the time for foreplay. Zell immediately stilled, and I could imagine his sweet puppy eyes filling with dread as he fretted over whether or not he’d hurt me. “ Quistis ...baby...I’m hurting you?”

“N-No I just need you inside me so badly. Please!” 

“Aw, my baby. No need to fret.” I heard him rummage around through our bedside table for some lube, and he rubbed it around the rim of my anus and slicked his cock up with it good. When he was done, he gently cupped a hand under my dripping cunt. “Push, love. Come on.”

_ Oh, thank  _ _ Yevon _ _!  _ I bared down as if I were in labor, easing one of the balls out of me with a slick pop. Zell bent between my legs and pressed a devoted kiss to my pussy, lapping away some of my juices as he smiled against my  sensitive flesh. “One more  babiness . Push for me.” I had to laugh. It reminded me of how sweet he’d been when our triplets had been born. He had held me and coached me the entire time the nurses had worked. If I had been smart, I’d have married Zell from the start. No pining after Squall, no relationship with Fujin...Zell was the only worthy man in the entire world. I loved him so much. I grunted a little, pressing the second ball out of my body as my vagina practically sighed with relief. “All better?”

“Mmm, inside me, Daddy.” I whined with a pout, wiggling my ass in his face once more. I was about to demand it, when an airy chuckle passed his lips and he pressed into me quick and hard. He had lubed my asshole, but he jammed himself in my pussy first, and I was thankful for it. My inner wall was like putty from overstimulation, and I screamed into our pillows as the fire in my groin finally became satiated. My husband rolled his hips into me twice and I was gone, clenching around his cock as my legs began to shake violently. “ZELL!” I came so violently that the contracting that rippled through my muscles gave me mild cramps. 

“H-Holy f-fuck!” Zell panted, choked by the bliss that was no doubt  engulfing him from the intense squeeze my tight cunt had just given him. “A-Are you up for more?”

I laughed at how bewildered he sounded, and bounced back on his dick happily now that the pit of flames boiling between my legs had significantly subsided. “You didn’t cum, Zell, of course I am!” 

Zell was clearly excited by that, and he slapped my ass hard as he readied himself to put it in my butt. “ Booya , baby, that’s what I’m  talkin ’ about!” I rolled my eyes at him, ready to take back all the sweet thoughts I’d been having when all of a  sudden I was filled to the absolute brim. I whimpered, savoring the fullness as he yanked down on my braid hard. “Ngh, you always feel amazing.”

His hips rolled into me slow and steady, and I could feel his balls slapping my taint as he pulled all the way out and slammed himself back in to the hilt. My eyes were rolling lazily in my skull, and I could hardly breathe as I was bathed in pure  ecstasy . I could feel him swelling and pulsing within me, and I wanted to feel his hot cum wash my insides so badly. I ground into him, reaching to thread my fingers through his own as I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. I was already close again; the head of his penis was obliterating my sweet spot. “O-Oh god, oh FUCK!”

“Q- Quistis I—ugh!” Zell’s breathing quickened, and he dug his fingernails into my ass roughly as the sweet scent of musk permeated the air around us. I knew he was so close, and I bit back a scream as his rough hands left long red claw marks down my body. “I can’t, I’m c- cumming !” Zell blew his load hot and thick inside of me, and it was more than enough to send me over the edge a second time. My orgasm milked his penis for every drop he had, and when he finally pulled  out he collapsed on top of me. 

Our ragged breathing harmonized for several long moments, and neither of us could move. My whole body was jelly, I had not been fucked like that in a  _ long  _ time. “Zell, baby, you...you outdid yourself.” I breathed in a quite awe, kicking myself for feeding his already inflated ego. I traced my finger along the vibrant red phoenix tattoo in the center of his chest, which covered the thick and gnarled scars from where Seifer had carved him up all those years ago. Our firstborn’s name was etched into the flames, and I smiled as I nuzzled my face into his neck. What a family man my husband truly was. Who would have thought back when we were growing up in the orphanage together, that  _ this  _ was where we would end  up. I giggled. “I love you so much.”

Zell’s already relaxed  demeanor shone like the sun at my words, and I pressed a kiss to the long black tattoo on the side of his face as he pulled me closer against the beat of his heart. “I love you too, Quistis.” He whispered back, a shit-eating grin consuming his features. “And...I’m glad you liked my balls.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Square Enix


End file.
